Tengokugan
The 'Tengokugan '(天国眼, Literally'' meaning: ''Eye of Heaven) is the kekkei genkai of the Akari clan. It is rumoured to have originated from the Sharingan, though wether this is true or false remains unknown. Acquisition The Tengokugan is naturally awakened at birth, although to awaken it a second time is quite difficult. Unlike the Sharingan, one does not need to go through emotional trauma to do this. To awaken the Tengokugan, the user must prove themself 'worthy' of the eye. Usually this is by defeating an opponent, but at other times one must simply prove themself mature in some fashion. This is the case of Kioku, as she awakens the Tengokugan in such a way. If the Tengokugan is displeased with their user or deems them useless, the eye may either kill the user or seal itself away, never to be aquired again. Such things do not normally occur to the older and experienced users, but to the young and inexperienced. Abilities The Tengokugan is renowned for its ability to transport its user to several different dimensions. It is also widely known as the "Blessed Eye". Ironically, many also know this dojutsu as the "Cursed Eye", referring to the curse Akairo placed on his brother Nanatsu. The Tengokugan is known as the Blessed Eye for several reasons, one of them being that it has extraordinary healing abilities. The most famous healing technique is the Three Trees technique. This technique requires the user to enter a separate dimension, where time halts. Although it is not categorized as a Kinjutsu, Nanatsu Akari noted that it consumes a large amount of chakra, and thus the Three Trees technique is rarely used. This dojutsu has many weaknesses and drawbacks, one of them being that on a certain day of the month, normally the full moon, the Tengokugan will be especially strong. While this at first seems to be a blessing, it is in fact quite dangerous, particularly if the user is young or inexperienced. The Tengokugan will become "out of hand", killing anyone within range, overdoing the Ice Blood technique. Certain death can only be prevented if the victim is also of the Akari clan and possesses the Tengokugan, having the ability to undo the technique. Not only does the Tengokugan become exceedingly dangerous, it is incapable of preforming many of its techniques, including the Winged Moon and the Winged Sun. To make up for this, Shin Akari created the Moon Path, and after that the Sun Path. During a new moon, it is seen that those who utilize the Tengokugan are rendered nearly completely blind. When this dojutsu is first awakened, its power is less potent. In its first stage, it will only have the ability to see past lies and reveal the truth. The Tengokugan will enhance the users five senses, but is incapable of its other techniques. At its second stage, the user is capable of the Ice Blood technique, strong enough to kill the opponent. If the user is young, the technique may back fire and kill both user and opponent together. Many who wield the this kekkei genkai have a "Forbidden Eye". It is normally the left eye, although in Shin Akari's case, it is his right eye. The Forbidden Eye, as the name suggests, is normally covered, for fear of losing control of it. Shin Akari states that all those who utilize the Tengokugan have great difficulty in controlling their Forbidden Eye, including himself. In fact, his right eye must be sealed to prevent it from 'going wild'. This kekkei genkai is also well known for its ability to create complex illusions to delude and confuse enemies, although it is shown that only a few select members of the clan can do this. On full moons, the illusions become stronger and more potent, especially if the user utilizes the moon's light. Trivia Category:DRAFT